Fanfic Challenge for Slugterra
by whhsswimmer11
Summary: Here is a Challenge for a Female Eli Shane Slugterra fix, that deals with FemElixTwist. Read to see if its a good idea, and if you like it PM or Review to accept the Challege to create a story or one-shot off of this! Can be rated any rating but perferably T-M.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my lovely little readers! Sorry to all who are waiting for updates, every time I think of updating them I get plot bunnies for other stories, so sorry but I've kinda lost my touch on creating FanFiction's. Now finding inspiration for ideas on the other hand I seem to be having a lot. I've read a really good genderbent Slugterra fanfiction that's really great by Tahitiseabreeze. But I've notice that Slugterra fanfiction is not big which saddens me greatly because I think they are awesome when done right. My idea for a Slugterra fanfic is more or less a challenge to y'all! Multiple people can try to create one off of this idea, just PM or review to me about it!

idea:

Elie/Eli/Elizabeth Shane (female only!) meets twist just like in the series. However their relationship goes deeper (i.e. Girlfriend x boyfriend). When twist betrays the Shane gang, it broke Eli in more ways than one.

Note: Eli is connected to to the slugs and slug energy; she gets ill near dark water (and sometimes ghouls too) for too long. She will have to go to the light well to heal herself after the deep cavern episode.

Note 2:Blakk needs Eli to take over and control Slugterra to due to her connection. So he uses Twist to get to her in multiple ways.

Note 3: the burning world episode cause a big scare to Eli ( she feels vulnerable and scared to trust people) and she ends up pulling away from her friends and team) *she doesn't show them the Drop!*

Other than that you have free range, if you want to take bits and pieces from the notes I guess that is okay as well, however this story idea is a FemEli x Twist, not anything else. Let me know what you think!


	2. Challenge Update!

Hey guys!

Man its been a while. Well, I have completed Arkam: My Home Sweet Home; and I posted a challenge to all you slugterra fans. Let me emphasis one point: I am NOT posting chapters to my own challenge. I am asking other fanfic writers to try to create it. However, the challenges ideas that I have gotten back are pretty interesting. There are not a lot of Female Eli Shane Fanfiction, let alone a Fem!ElixTwist fanfics.

Here are some other ideas for a Female!Eli fanfic from Lucy'sfictions:

1\. First one is: The worst day ever (lame I know)

Eli is on her period, she trys to be positive, since she has been through this before and is just what can go wrong? Everything can go wrong, from small little things to be caught in crossfire with blakk goons with her pad overflowing. And everything is too much, she ends up crying and Twist is like "s***". Maybe he helps her? Maybe he gives her the upper hand? Maybe he is a gentleman? You choose.

2\. Second one:

The guys makes bets over one question: Did Eli and Twist did the do? How far did they get? Eli doesn't want to talk about it, not knowing if Twist actually mean anything that happened between them. Maybe Twist thinking about it too? [this would be perfect for the original challenge i posted in chapter 1; of I was good at these types of fanfics i would totally write it, but i'm not nor do i have the talent to create anything related to lemon or smut...sorry :( ]

3\. Third one: Maybe a Kord centric one? Maybe his thoughts about Eli? Maybe he being jealous of Twist and angry that even after all that happened Eli still has feelings for him.

[I'm not sure on the third one, I've never really seen Kord as being anything other than a very protective brother to Eli. I can see this as being Kord trying to protect Eli from a broken heart, when twist originally joins the gang.

I'm really looking forward to seeing more Fem!Eli fanfics other than the 3-10 already out (this is a rough estimate, haven't looked in a while). it's a strange concept I understand that.

Oh, I want to run something by you guys. Were can a person publish a novel for free on the internet? I'm writing a non-fanfic story and I think it is better than the last one i tried [took that one down from Fanfic because a)No reception from viewers, b) the docs up-loader screwed with the copy-n-paste version, and it really makes me made, and c)No one really seemed into mythology.

Yours Truly,

Whhs11Swimmer

P.S. Virtual BB-8 Shaped cookies to all those who comment/review/pm ideas.


End file.
